Vlindrel:Knight Hunter Delpha
---- ---- ---- Ahiga: Ahiga and Caspian have made their way to the bonfire, and Ahiga quickly sits down, excited to find what's in the bag. Let's see what Hunter sent... Hopefully it's not a bunch of raw meat... He starts unzipping the backpack. Caspian: But raw meat can be cooked to a fine meal. He leans his sword against the wall and sits on a large broken brick next to Ahiga. Inside the backpack is six cans of soda, two Dr. Pepper and four Mountain Dew. There's also a bunch of snacks below them. Ahiga: ...Yeah that's true I guess. He pulls out the cans of soda. Damn... Didn't know how bad I missed soda until is saw these... He holds up a can of Dr. Pepper. Caspian: What are those? He looks at the cans of soda. Ahiga: It's soda. It's a little warm, but it should be OK. He opens the can of Dr. Pepper, and it makes that satisfying "snap" sound, then holds it out to Caspian. Take it. Caspian: Aren't these for Tate? He looks at the can. Shouldn't we wait until his return? Ahiga: Just take it man, he won't care. He smiles and slowly shakes the can. It tastes real good. Caspian: He takes it and looks into the openning. What is that sound? Is there a bug inside? He tilts his head slightly. Ahiga: He rolls his eyes. Nah, it's the sound of little bubbles. He opens a can of Mountain Dew for himself and it fizzes over a little, but he quickly slurps at the liquid. Mmm... Room-temperature Mountain Dew... Not the best, but it's still better than water. He looks to Caspian and smiles. Caspian: He looks down into the can and then takes a quick drink. He pulls it from his mouth and looks at the can. The looks to Ahiga with wide eyes. It's... Sweet... Really sweet... He takes another drink, longer this time, then coughs suddenly and burps. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to- But the bubbles... He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Ahiga: He suddenly burps extremely loud and then laughs, looking to Caspian. Soda makes you burp! It's fine man. He grabs the paper bag and opens it. You're way too polite, and that comes from a guy who gets shit from his friends for being too polite. He smiles. Caspian: He looks at Ahiga strangely, then takes another sip. Ahiga: He starts rummaging through the backpack to see what else there is. Inside is a half-dozen small orange packets of cheese crackers, a medium-size bag of Doritos, a few snickers bars, a small box of Gushers, and a big bag of trail mix. Ahiga: Aww, yeah. He pulls out the little bag of trail mix. This is how you know Hunter is a true friend. He smiles. Nothing like a big bag trail mix for a long trip. He puts it back into the backpack and holds out some of the crackers to Caspian. Here, take these, you'll probably like them. As he holds them out he starts looking through the rest of the backpack with his other hand. Caspian: He grabs the small packet of crackers and looks them over. After a moment he pulls apart the plastic. He speaks quietly to himself. ...It's smooth like glass, but flexible, like paper... And tears nearly as easily... He reaches into the bag with his fingers and pulls out a cracker, smelling it for a moment and then eating it. ...Mmm... He nods quickly. Food from your world is good, Ahiga. Ahiga finds a Snapple in one of the other pockets, it's peach-tea flavored, the kind Tate keeps at home. He also finds a medium-sized flashlight and a pack of AA batteries to go with it. In the front pocket he finds a Lunchables, a large pack of gum, and small carton of goldfish. In the pack opposite to the one with the flashlight is a large warm bag of freshly made tater tots. Ahiga: He smiles as he looks into the bag of tater tots, then holds it up. This is how I know Hunter sent this for us. He digs into the bag, eating one of the tots. ...Tots are the best... I better keep them for Tate though, at least for a day, just in case he comes back. He closes the bag and puts it back. Caspian: Most of this will be bad by day's end. He looks at the food, then to Ahiga. Ahiga: He shakes his head. Junk food is a wonder of my world, Caspian. It's packed with chemicals, so it lasts forever. He holds up the other Dr. Pepper and looks at the label. See, this says it goes bad in July, 2000. He looks back to Caspian. That's over a year from now. He raises and eyebrow and starts putting stuff back into the back. The real problem is how are we going to keep this stuff from getting stolen. He loads some batteries into the flashlight, then clicks it on and off a few times to check it. Caspian: You can store it in the flame if you want to keep from losing it. He takes another drink from his soda, the burps quietly into his fist. Ahiga: ...How do I do that? He looks to the fire. Won't it get burned? Caspian: Hand the bag to me, and I'll store it for you. He holds out his hand. Ahiga: He looks at the fire a moment, then zips up the backpack and hands it to Caspian. You sure this'll work? I don't want to throw away perfectly good junk food. Caspian: I've stored perishables in the flame before. He looks to Ahiga. They will still go bad, but we can extract them from any bonfire we link to. He slowly lowers the bag into the flames, and it vanishes. He extracts his hands, empty. Now it is in the flame... He reaches back into the fire and pulls the backpack out, embers and sparks crackling up around it. See? He looks to Ahiga, and then lowers it back in. Ahiga: Huh... That's... Useful... And kinda weird... But cool. He smirks and looks from the flame to Caspian. then he takes another drink from his soda, standing up. So are we linked to this flame now? Caspian: You must hold your hand out over it, and the flames will link to you. A crackle of embers will let you know that it's worked. Ahiga: He takes a step towards the flames and holds out his hand. It crackles and ignites brighter, sparks bursting forth for a moment. ...OK... Let's keep moving then. He looks to Caspian and takes another drink from his soda. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Tate: As Tate holds his hands over the pool of water light begins to fill the room. The water flows up and outwards into mist that takes the shape and forms of Ahiga and Caspian, as well as their immediate surroundings. They're sitting in front of a campfire and Ahiga is holding up cans of soda. It's like Tate is actually standing just a few feet from them, but they look a bit hazy, and light dances over them like it does on a wall when reflected off a pool of water. It's working! He smiles with excitement. Ahiga! Ahiga and Caspian don't respond, simply speaking to one another without taking notice of Tate. Morganstern: They can't hear you... Its large blue eye shifts slightly as it watches the two young men sitting at the bonfire. Its voice turns to a dull whisper. Another otherworlder... Tate: Fuck... He looks annoyed as he watches the two of them then his look fades to a confusion. ...Is that Soda? His eyes go wide. Where'd he fuck'n get that?! Morganstern: As it watches the images, it tilts its head slightly. You picked up on this technique fairly quick... You were wrong to doubt your talent, Tate... Caspian and Ahiga's voices become clearer, and Tate can hear them speaking. Ahiga: His voice comes in more clearly. Huh... That's... Useful... And kinda weird... But cool. So are we linked to this flame now? Caspian: You must hold your hand out over it, and the flames will link to you. A crackle of embers will let you know that it's worked. Tate: Man! I haven't had any caffeine in almost four days! He makes a bit of a pouting face and then shakes his head in annoyance. Morganstern: It slams the book in its hand shut and then throws it to Tate. Even when he catches it, the book is so heavy that he falls backwards. Now that you have the basic technique we can begin the next step. Tate: He catches the book and stumbles backwards, falling on his butt and hurting his tail bone. He lets out a hissing gasp. This book weighs an ass-ton... Please stop throwing it at me... Morganstern: It slowly paces around the image of Ahiga and Caspian getting up from the fire. Its voice shifts to the more feminine tone. Divination allows you to see what cannot be seen. Distant people, places, futures and pasts, but it doesn't allow you to interact with what you've divined. I will begin to teach that to you next. Tate: He slowly opens the book as he groans painfully. That's great an all, but how am I supposed to read this? Morganstern: It's written in Lanfini, a language that any charm-blooded can read. It waves its hand a the book rises out of Tate's hands and opens to a specific page. Tate is suddenly lifted off the ground as a chair appears under him and a large black desk materializes in front of him, the book falls back onto it heavily. This pool is charged with magical power, and will maintain the divination for you. Normally a continued stream of your mana would need to be channeled into the water to maintain the images we're seeing, especially an image this... It reaches out and its long fingers pass through Ahiga's head, causing it to distort like ripples in a pool. ...Animated. In the future you will need to practice restraint, hone this ability to create a less taxing likeness to what it is you wish to see... None-the-less, I am intrigued by this... No previous student has done this on their first try. Tate: He shifts around his his chair, getting a bit more comfortable. Well I was imagining it being like the holograms from Star Wars. He sits down and opens the book, looking at the table of contents. Loki tries to jump into the image of Hunter's backpack and steal some food, but just falls flat as he passes through it. Morganstern: Star Wars... It looks to Tate, and its eye shines for a moment. A motion picture... Jedi Knight... A galaxy far, far, away... It stops and looks to the book, walking through Caspian as they get up from the bonfire and start to walk away. The image follows after Ahiga as he gets up, keeping Caspian in view as the move. Your next lesson is Astral Projection. Its voice shifts to the old man's and has a foreboding tone to it. Your ability to learn this will decide if you ever speak with your friend again... ---- Meanwhile... ---- Caspian: As they near the front of the Stone Reformatory, Caspian suddenly turns to the right, walking along the edge of the ravine that the bridge spans. There's a cleft in the ruined wall a few paces this way. He looks to the Stone Reformatory's ramparts, keeping an eye out for the woman with the bow. As he does he takes a last long drink from his soda, finishing it off. During the last stretch of the walk here from the bonfire he'd been savoring it, and is a little disappointed that there's none left. He throws the can down into the ravine. Ahiga: He follows closely behind Caspian. Is this the way you came when you were looking for us? He watches Caspian toss the can into the ravine, thinking of how he's littering, then after a moment he realizes that it probably doesn't matter in a world like this where there isn't enough people for littering to be a big deal. He takes his crushed can of Dr. Pepper out of his pocket and throws it into the ravine. Caspian: It is. He looks around into the woods. There is a felled tree- He points about ten yards ahead. There's a large tree that's fallen over and makes a bridge to a hole in the wall of one of the reformatory's towers. -there, just ahead. The moss and vines that cover the tree make it obvious that it must've fallen over decades ago, but no effort has been made to clear it or repair the wall. He points along the tree with this finger It has toppled into a barracks, from there we can work our way through the Reformatory. As they reach the fallen tree Caspian steadily begins climbing up onto what's left of the stump, something that takes a bit of effort since he only has one free hand, despite it only being about five feet high. Ahiga: You should get a... Scabbard, or whatever those things are called, to put your sword in. He runs and jumps up onto the tree, having gotten used to the lightness that Amunet has given him. He turns and looks down at Caspian. So you don't have to carry it all the time. Caspian: He lets go of the tree and lands on the ground. I had one once, my sword-spear got stuck in it all the time. I died many times before getting rid of it. He heaves his weapon, flipping it over and grabs onto the edges of the blade, his leather gloves keeping it from cutting him, then holds the hilt up to Ahiga. Can you take it for a moment, just whilst I climb up? Ahiga: Sure. He grabs onto it, and the second Caspian lets go he nearly falls forwards, not realizing it would be that unwieldy to hold. After a moment he hoist it up and onto the tree. This thing's kinda heavy. Caspian: He quickly pulls himself up onto the stump and stands up. Is it? He takes he weapon from Ahiga and hoists it back up onto his shoulder. I suppose I've never noticed. He smiles a little, obviously kidding, then turns and starts walking across the tree. As he moves the tree creaks with age, but is otherwise sturdy. It's strange, but I feel very invigorated. He looks back at Ahiga for a moment. Ahiga: It's the soda. It's full of sugar and caffeine. He smirks, realizing that Caspian has probably never even had caffeine before. So it makes you more alert and quick to react. Caspian: It is a warrior's drink then... He says it with a bit of realization as he looks down to the tree to keep his footing. Ahiga: He smiles a little more and tries not to laugh. We drink it to keep up our energy, but I'm not sure I'd call it a warrior's drink. Mostly 'cause it tastes good, ya know? Caspian: Your world is strange to me, Ahiga. He reaches the broken wall and jumps down into the barracks. The room is in crumbled ruins, the level above having collapsed into this one due to the tree. He looks around, lowering his voice a little. That you can drink such things at your leisure, it must be quite nice. Ahiga: He just smiles in response and jumps off of the tree, landing softly near Caspian. After a moment he speaks in a lowered town. So where to? Caspian: He looks around for a moment. Then points to a busted down door. That leads to the courtyard, where I first met you and Tate. He looks to a large wooden door. But I haven't yet been this way. He walks towards the door and pushes it open. The next area is outside, atop the Reformatory's ramparts. Across the way is another tower, and just before it is a balcony-like area where a tall thin man wrapped in bandages is leaning on a long staff with a ring of spikes at the top, facing away from them at an angle and looking down into the courtyard below. Caspian whispers. That one is smaller than the other jailers. You should try sneaking up behind it and killing it with a surprise attack. He looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: He whispers back as he sees the man standing there. What? Seriously? Caspian: You asked me to help you learn how to fight. He looks ahead to the jailer. You're light on your feet, and that's an easy target to ambush. Just walk up behind him and swing your axe down into his back. If you do it right, he will die before he's able to alert anyone else. Ahiga: He looks to Caspian for a moment, then back to the tall thin jailer. He nods after a moment and takes his axe from his belt, then slowly starts making his way across the ramparts. He takes a deep breath and holds it as he gets close to the undead creature. He raises the axe up over his head and then swings it down as hard as he can with both hands, aiming to cut down straight into the middle of the jailer's back. The Jailer lets out a gasp, trying to reach back to grab at the axe before suddenly falling forwards and tumbling off of the balcony, turning to ash as he falls. Caspian: He looks up above Ahiga, hearing something. Above you Ahiga! A second Jailer, tall and thin like the one Ahiga just killed, is standing on a balcony the next floor up. He sees Ahiga, and then Caspian, then quickly turns and runs. Caspian can see him running passed the windows, ascending the tower. As he looks higher he sees that the tower has one of the Reformatory's bells at the very top. He's going to sound the alarm! He breaks into a run, but there's no way he'll stop him in time. Stop him! Ahiga: He looks up and then turns, running through the door and looking around inside. The inside of the tower is mostly old wood scaffolding and crumbled stone, making a spiral staircase that leads to the bell six floors up. The jailer is already a floor and a half above Ahiga, and he's moving fast. Ahiga: He quickly sprints up the stairs, jumping them two or three at a time to try and catch up to the Jailer. Caspian: He runs through the door and looks up, seeing that Ahiga is already well ahead of him, and the Jailer is already over halfway up the tower. There's no way he'll catch up to them. If he rings the bell the woman with the bow will likely be on us in minutes! Ahiga: He looks to the jailer. I'm gonna need help with this one Amunet! He's breathing heavily. As athletic and lightweight as he is, sprinting up stairs three at a time isn't exactly easy. The wind around him shimmers and an iridescent image of the large dragonfly appears hanging onto his back. Her wings flutter slightly, giving Ahiga a signal as he feels her lighten his step even more. He might be able to use her to glide or jump farther. Ahiga: He feels her holding onto him and he has a idea. Without warning, mostly due to the fact that he doesn't want to think of the heights, he turns and suddenly leaps over the railing and up across the inside of the tower to the next half-level of stairs on the other side. He crashes through the old railing and lands. A surge of adrenaline races through his veins, and he looks up to the Jailer just across the way on the next rung of stairs. He takes a step back and then leaps up across the inside of the tower, repeating the same jump to the next half-level. As he leaps the second time he just barely misses the Jailer, who continues running. Ahiga: He quickly gets to his feet, takes a step back and leaps up across to the next half-level up, landing in front of the jailer. I got you now! He swings his axe and a thin blade of iridescent wind cuts down towards the Jailer. Jailer: The blade of wind slashes across the Jailer's chest. It's a shallow wound, and the Jailer's old coagulated blood doesn't even pour out of it. He pulls two weapons from an old strap around his waist, one looks like a long serrated sword, and the other is a big hook. Both of them are covered in a layer of rusted blood ...Bleed you... Boy... His mouth turns to a wide grin, black saliva dripping down the stained bandages around his mouth. He suddenly lunges at Ahiga with the serrated blade, then quickly swings his hook upwards vertically as a follow up. Ahiga: He side steps the thrust and then slams the haft of his axe down into the hook to block it. Shit! He whips his left hand up from the axe and back hands the Jailer upside the face, an off-colored blade of wind forms behind it and slices upwards in the same motion a split-second afterwards. Jailer: He staggers backwards down a few steps as the wind slashes him across the face, Ahiga having caught him in one of his eyes. Old paste-like blood dribbles from the wound. Uaharg... He lashes out blindly with his sword to get a swipe at Ahiga, while he drops his hook and grabs his face, ripping the bandages off to try and clear his vision. Ahiga: He raises his axe to block the swipe, but it slashes him across his left shoulder, though he defends his chest and neck. Ahh! Shit! He falls backwards onto the steps, then quickly scrambles to his feet. He gets another idea, while the Jailer claws at his face he takes a few steps up and then jumps up into the air. He comes crashing down onto the jailer with his hatchet axe slamming down into the undead creature's head, cracking it open. Jailer: Ahiga's axe cleaves down into his face. ...Ahuuag... His body suddenly turns to ash and crumbles away, his large serrated sword clanging loudly to the floor as the bandages and leather straps fall into a small pile. Caspian: He's a floor down, looking up at Ahiga. After a moment he continues up the stairs. I would think that you had fought before. You certainly have the reflexes for it Ahiga. Good work! Ahiga: He looks to his shoulder. It's bleeding pretty badly. Fuck... He rips off what's left of his left sleeve and wraps it under his armpit and around his shoulder, tying it as tightly as he can. He looks to the serrated sword on the ground and bends down, picking it up. You think this is better than my axe? Was sharp enough to split open my damn shoulder. He looks from the weapon to his shoulder again, blood already staining his sleeve. Probably gonna bleed to death... Caspian: Worry not Ahiga. Remember that the fire will grant you new life. He smiles as he reaches Ahiga, looking to the serrated sword. Why not keep both? You can choose which you like more as you become more experienced. Ahiga: He nods a little. Probably a good idea. He lifts up the edge of his ragged sweater and puts his axe back in the small loop in his belt. He bends down and grabs the leather scabbard from the jailer and wraps the strap over his shoulder, because the jailer was so much taller he has to tighten it a lot until it fits, then he puts his new sword into it. He takes a deep breath, his heart still pounding in his chest. Good thing I had that soda I guess. He moves the hair from his face and smiles a little. Caspian: You'll have to tell your friend that he was a great help once you return home. He nods a little. Ahiga: Heh, yeah... He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little, then looks upwards. Maybe we should go to the top of the tower and get a better view of this prison-erm-I mean, you know, Reformatory or whatever... Caspian: He looks up. A good idea. He starts walking up the steps. Ahiga: He turns and starts ascending the steps. About a minute passes, Ahiga making his way a lot more slowly so that he can catch his breath. The bleeding from his shoulder has already tapered off a little. As they reach the top of the steps and walk out onto the top of the tower they see that there's a prison cell up here, made entirely of large iron bars, and the bell hangs twenty or so feet above it. Within the cell itself is a young woman in a black dress, laying in the corner farthest from them on the stone floor, curled up on a bed of old sheets. Behind her, in the center of the cell, is an unlit bonfire. Ahiga whispers when he sees her, looking to Caspian. Caspian, look at this... Caspian: He walks up to the bars of the cell, looking down at the young woman, and to the unlit fire within. He momentarily wonders if they should wake her. Ahiga: He moves closer to Caspian and whispers. I think Tate said something about her... He thinks back to when he first woke up. He asked where she went... Said he saw a woman in a silver mask who healed us with Pale Blood. Caspian: Then she's a friend? He looks from the woman to Ahiga. Ahiga: He shrugs. I just know what Tate said... Caspian: He raises his voice. My lady? Are you alright? After a moment she stirs, uncurling and sitting up, looking to Caspian. She speaks with a slightly muffled voice, and has a central european accent, despite them obviously not being in europe. ...I know your face. She stands up, allowing them to get a better look at her. She's wearing a full silver mask with no openings, so it's strange that she can see them at all. Her neck and upper chest are covered in a similar silver armor, as is her waist and hips. The rest of her body is covered in a long black dress that stops just above her ankles, and black leather boots with a slight heel on them. On her hands are black leather gloves. Her outfit is ornate, with subtle designs on the silvery armor and sewn into the fabric of her dress. She's not very tall, shorter than Ahiga even with the heels on her boots. You were in my cell... Two... Perhaps it was three days ago... She looks to Caspian, then to his weapon, tilting her head in a strange way. It reminds Caspian of the way the woman with the bow looked to him. Caspian: He narrows his eyes slightly. I am Caspian of Loyce, this is my friend Ahiga. He pauses. ...Of Lightning? He looks at Ahiga. Ahiga: He smiles a little and tries not to laugh, because he doesn't want to be rude. The young woman looks to Ahiga, then back to Caspian. I am Knight Hunter Delpha, of Argyria. Caspian: He looks her up and down. Knight Hunter? I am... Not familiar with such a title. Delpha: My purpose is to hunt knights that have deserted their duties to Castle Krovhurst. One such knight resides here, at this Reformatory, still wielding her favored weapon -A bow blade. Caspian: He immediately thinks of the woman in the iron mask that attacked them as they fled a few days ago. Yes, she's attacked us once already, but we managed to flee. Delpha: I have been after her for five months. When I finally tracked to her to this prison, I found that she had aligned herself with the Warden here. I had not expected that, and so was ambushed by her and the undead that populate this prison... They have been draining me of my blood. She looks back to the corner, a black box with some strange equipment is sitting there. Ahiga recognizes it as crude medical equipment, tubes and bags, with a few needles. ...Suffice it to say I am quite weak... My Pale Blood runs thin, and I know not how much longer I will last here. She looks to Caspian. In Argyria we are told fables of the mythical Knights of Loyce, that you are just and dutiful... Might I implore you then, free me from this cell so that I might slaughter my prey and return home? Caspian: I see no reason that we shouldn't help you. He looks to Ahiga for a moment, then back to Delpha. However, Knight Hunter Delpha, though it might seem rude of me to ask, I have a favor to ask of you in return, once you are free and your mark lay dead. Delpha: She shakes her head. It's quite alright, Knight of Loyce. She laughs softly. Ask your favor, and I will do my best to see it through. It's the least I can do if you're able to grant me freedom. Caspian: My friend and I seek passage to Argyria, I ask that you lead us there. We have business to attend to in your homeland. He nods slightly. Delpha: That's hardly a favor at all. Of course I will see it through. She lets out a muffle sigh of relief, glad that someone is going to help her free. Caspian: Stand back, Lady Delpha, I will try to break you out. He heaves his sword spear into a ready position. Delpha: If only it were so easy. This cell is made of weighted iron, I fear that your weapon will have no effect on the bars. You will have to retrieve the keys from the Warden's chambers, or descend into the storage cellar. There are urns filled with acid down there that you can use to erode the locks. She points to the large heavy door, three locks keeping it shut. I happened upon the urns when I first arrived, however they were difficult for me to carry... Also, might that I ask you of more... To reach the Warden's chamber or the storage cellar you will need pass through the Reformatory's armory. When you do, please keep an eye open for my weapon, and if you see it, could you retrieve it for me? Caspian: Of course Lady Delpha. What kind of weapon is it that you wield? Delpha: A twinblade, silver-steel in make, matching my mask and armor. It should be easy to spot, should it be there in the armory. She looks to Ahiga. Caspian: We will make haste to the armory, and retrieve the means to secure your freedom, you have my word on it, Lady Delpha. Delpha: Thank you, Knight Caspian. Caspian: He smiles a little. Apologies, my Lady, but I am no Knight. Delpha: She tilts her head slightly. And I am no lady. She nods a little. Caspian: He pauses for a moment. Knight Hunter Delpha... My apologies. Delpha: You are overtly polite, Caspian of Loyce... It is admirable, and befitting the stories I've been told of the great Knights of Loyce. I will pray that you will be a great knight one day, if so you wish it to be. Caspian: Thank you... That means much to me... He hoists his sword onto his shoulder. Let's go Ahiga. We don't want to keep her waiting any longer than we already have. He looks to Ahiga, then turns and begins descending the stairs into the tower. Ahiga: He takes a few steps back and waves to her. We'll try to be back soon. He turns and follows after Caspian. Delpha: She calls out to them as they're leaving. Favor of the gods upon you, Caspian of Loyce, and Ahiga of Lightning! Ahiga smirks and lets out a quiet chuckle.